New World-- Face
by TheAngryItalian
Summary: After a week of playing a game he just bought, Alfred has already mastered Minecraft. He and the rest of his family are transported into the game to please the American. There's just one problem- they have no way back. ((I don't own Hetalia or Minecraft, or any characters)) corresponding fic: /story/7757420/Cubes-APH-Minecraft-crossover-LietPol
1. And so, it begins

"Ok, just a bit more... and... yes! The diamonds are mine!" For a few hours now Alfred has been playing a game he only got last week, and he already seemed to master it. Usually Minecraft takes a bit longer to learn, but apparently not in some cases. "Now I have enough for a new pickaxe and-"

"Honestly Alfred, can't you play that at another time? It was your idea for us to come here, and you aren't being the best host." What else was the man going to say? Francis, Matthew, and himself were just watching him mine for ages; he was always going on and saying 'the hero's got to have the best gear, right?' and things like that.

"Hey, Artie, if you want to play just ask."

Just before Arthur got to lash out a bit in sheer annoyance, Matthew calmly said, "Alfred, he is right. You're the one that invited us and you seem to forget that." This, of course, only earned the Canadian a dirty look. After that brief moment his eyes were locked on the screen once more. Matthew leaned a bit closer to Francis and said something quiet, and I mean quiet for him, to the man. "Francis, is there a way to get him off? He never listens to me, but he might listen to you."

The Frenchman sighed. "It is time to get off, unless you want us to leave. Mon ami, did you call us here for a reason or to show us this?"

"Dudes, to be honest, I only needed Iggy here. He might agree to this with you guys here, so it was worth a shot." He looked longingly at the man, it really was hard to ignore. "So... will you do it?"

"Its Arthur, and you forgot to tell us what exactly you want me to do."

Getting up from his chair, which was a surprise in itself, he lead them to his basement. "Ok, so Minecraft is a game where you mine, craft and build to survive. There's mobs, lava, and even other dimensions, so it gets pretty crazy."

"Alfred, is there a point to this? Not to be rude, but we are getting tired of just walking around your house."

"Matt, we only just started. We're here anyways, so just chill." He opened a door that lead to a long flight of stairs leading down. "Or... almost there." Alfred was sure he heard the whole group sigh.

Once they reached the bottom, Arthur leaned closer to Matthew and Francis. "I don't suppose you two have any idea about what's going on, do you?"

"Non, I do not. He said he would tell us, so-" Of course, Francis was interrupted by none other than the hyper American before them.

"Artie, you have your wand, right?" After seeing a confused nod from Arthur, he continued. "So, I had this idea where you could make my game real. You could transport us into a new world and we can try to survive! That sounds great, right?"

"Alfred, have you really thought this through? I know because you aren't really in the game it seems easy, but it will be us doing it." Think about it, it went from a global warming hero to this. Matthew gave Arthur a look, a look that said 'do it, it'll mean the world to him'. "Well, I suppose it will be fine."

"R-Really? That was a lot easier than I thought. I already have a new world set up for us, so lets do this!"

"Well, pull it open and I'll do my best." After he opened the world, Arthur muttered a string of spells. A strange light surrounded the group, and suddenly there was a blinding white flash.

Arthur groaned. "I hoped the landing would be smoother, but I've never done this before." Reaching towards his throbbing head, he saw his hand. "What the bloody hell is that?! Its just a square!" The others realized the same was true for not just their hands, but for their whole body as well. Only Alfred seemed unaffected by the change.

"Dude, that's what the people look like here. If you want to leave then just use another spell or something, its not that big of a deal."

He looked for the wand he had used only moments before. He looked around where they had fallen as well. Suddenly his face got a few shades paler, and he started breaking out in a nervous sweat.

"Mon ami, are you alright?" He only seemed to be getting worse. "Lay back down, something may be wrong with you."

"No, you idiot, nothing's wrong with me. I... well, my wand is gone. My spell book as well." This only confused the others, they didn't understand how much trouble that meant. "What I mean... what I mean is that we're stuck here. We won't be able to leave this world until I get that wand or my book back."

Alfred smiled. "Guys, we're going to need some diamonds."


	2. What Creeps in the Night

"Diamonds? How on Earth will diamonds get us back home?" The group needed a spellbook, not rocks.

"Actually, I see his point." Matthew had looked into this game when Alfred bought it, and out of all the items, this one seemed to catch his eye. "But we'll need a book and obsidian, too." He looked at Arthur's face, and his look of utter shock of his knowledge as well, and continued. "There's an item called an enchanting table here, and it uses a spellbook to enchant your armor, tools, and weapons."

"I... How did you know that?" Now this was too much for the man. First Alfred gets into this game, and now Matthew? "I don't suppose it matters really, but there's got so be some catch to this."

Alfred almost forgot about this part. He almost forgot about that small, little detail that could mean the group would be stuck there. "Well, yeah. It isn't exactly English. Its written in 'Standard Galactic', but I can't read it." He looked to Matthew, who shook his head in response.

Looking to the two nations, Francis said something I doubt any of them were expecting. "Arthur, Alfred, we will be fine. You do have someone who can read it, no? Did you really think I only spend time with English and French?"

"Well, uh, I guess that takes care of one of our problems. Artie, can you punch that tree until it breaks?"

"Alright, but that is a bit strange. Don't you have an axe?"

Alfred sighed. "Dude, that's why you're punching the tree. Our inventories are empty, remember?"

"Right, of course." He broke the second block from the bottom of the tree, but he then stared in confusion. "Alfred, why didn't it fall?"

Before Alfred could answer that, Matthew stepped it. "The physics are strange in this game. If something is broken, the rest will never come down." He looked at Alfred. "Sand and gravel are the only blocks that don't follow the rule, eh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just get the rest of the tree and pass it over, alright?" A few minutes later, Alfred had all the logs he needed. Ok, he thought, so if I move my hand like this... yeah, that should work. He swiped his hand up in a curved motion, and suddenly his crafting inventory appeared infront of him. He placed the logs in a crafting table, crafted planks, and then crafted a crafting table and sticks. "You got that, right? Well, this is your inventory, and you'll need to open it every few minutes or something." Doing the same motion in the opposite direction, he closed it one more. He placed the crafting table down and made an axe, pickaxe, shovel, and sword.

"Alfred, since we are stuck here for a while, is there anything we can do? I do not want to sleep on the ground when I could be in a house." And it would be in a house with a certain Englishman as well, he thought to himself.

"Francis, I was getting to that." He gave the axe to Matthew, the shovel to Francis, and the pickaxe to Arthur. The sword was kept for himself. "Mattew can go chop some trees down, Arthur can mine some coal and stone on the surface, and you can level out an area."

Matthew looked up and saw the sun, though it was oddly square, right above him. "Whatever you're doing, make it fast. We only have a few hours to do it."

"Well, hurry up then! You guys need to have a house built before the mobs come out!"

The tasks were done. They had wood, coal, stone, a level area, and a small wood hut. It was only a few minutes until the sun set, and so Alfred rushed the nations inside. "We're gonna need to wait this night out, we don't have beds." Before Arthur could say 'the ground looks soft enough, lets just sleep there', Alfred said, "We can only sleep in a bed here. It isn't like our world."

"We didn't do bad for our first day here, no? Mon ami, I don't think this will be so bad."

"You guys remember some of the stories you told Mattew and I every once in a while when we were kids? Stories with things that 'creep in the night' and 'sneak in when its dark to watch us'?" He got two unsure nods from Francis and Arthur, then continued. "Well, those things you came up with are real here. There's creepers, skeletons, zombies, and endermen. Well, those are the main ones. There's slimes and silverfish, too, not to mention the nether mobs and bosses."

"You must be joking. Why would someone create a game like this? And what the hell is a creeper, enderman, slime, or silverfish?"

By now the sun had set and the moon was up. "They can't see us in here, but just look outside. They've all spawned." Just to set the mood, he gave Arthur a bit of a creepy smile. "You'll know it when you see it."

The three others looked outside and saw just what creeps in the night. Matthew was the first to turn back. "I... I think I forgot about that part. This just got a lot harder."


	3. White Eyes in Darkness

"Well, now that you know what we're up against, get your tools and lets get going!" Oh, the look on their faces. They looked at him liked he was crazy, and with the smile he was giving them, he very well could have been.

Francis was the first to speak. "Mon ami, if I may ask, what do they do? If they are really as bad as you say, is there something we should watch out for?"

They didn't even know the basics? This just got a bit- just a bit- harder. "Those green ones, the creepers, will explode. If you hear a hiss, run and wait to hear the boom. The skeletons shoot arrows at you, and the zombies will hit you. Oh, the tall black things are endermen, they'll teleport and try to hit you, and they hate water. Slimes'll just jump at you, but when they die they split in half. Those huge black spiders will lunge at you, and silverfish, which aren't actually here, will spawn more of themselves if you hit them."

"Well, mind you, my pickaxe is about to break. Can't you give us anything better?"

"Arthur, do you still have the stone you mined when getting the coal earlier today? There should be enough for four sets of tools. I got us enough wood for it as well, so we should be fine for a while." He recieved a nod from Arthur and took the cobblestone from him. He then gave it to Alfred, and asked, "You remember the recipies? I didn't read into this that much, so we need you to do most of the work."

"Yeah, um, I guess." Man, it really was easy to forget that Matthew knew something about this game. "Just give me a minute." He crafted a sword, pickaxe, and shovel for everyone. "I don't think we'll need an axe or a hoe for mining, right?"

Arthur took a look outside once more. "Those mobs you were talking about seem to have spread out a bit. If we're going to mine, its now or never."

Alfred passed out the tools. "I don't think they'll follow us into the cave, so step out and run."

Opening his inventory, Matthew looked to see what he had mined. Fifteen iron ore and thirty coal isn't bad, he thought, or at least not for a beginner. They've been in the cave for a few hours now, and everyone had mined their share. The group would need to turn back soon anyway, they were almost out of torches and their tools were about to break. Matthew and the others had run into mobs during their explorations, which Alfred had fended off.

With his last torch in his hand, Alfred lead them all. He thought of himself to be a natural born leader, but suddenly he saw a shimmer in the darkness ahead. It wasn't the bright blue of the diamonds they so dearly needed. No, it was the shine of two purely white eyes. They... they said he was removed, he thought, but then how is he here? He stopped dead in his tracks. "Run."

"Alfred," Arthur began, "is something-"

"Just run!"


	4. Wait, You're Not Herobrine

**Ok, so this is where the corresponding fanfiction is important. In case you didn't see it in the description, here it is:** **/story/7757420/Cubes-APH-Minecraft-crossover-LietPol . You'll see the other character's points of view and how they managed to get into this world. More characters will be introduced in upcoming chapters.**

* * *

In just an hour the sun would rise. The group was still running- running from whatever Alfred had saw. At last it was his turn to become a ghastly shade of pale. "Alfred, what on Earth did you see?"

"Listen Artie, I saw something that shouldn't be on Earth. There's this… this legend in Minecraft. It talks all about this guy with white eyes, and if you see him, you're screwed." Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. "As long as we get out of here fast we should be fine."

"It was herobrine you saw, right?" Matthew received a nervous nod from Alfred. "What can he do?"

"I'm not sure. There really isn't much known about him except rumors, and the rumors change." Nearing the exit of the cave, he turned around for a brief moment. "It's just that he shouldn't be here. He's removed in every update."

"When we came here, into this world, I felt something… odd." It was a sudden chill, almost as though something unwanted had snuck in with them. "I don't know how, but us being here may have changed the coding. Some updates may have been undone."

"Arthur, that would make sense, but- stop. Matthew, Alfred; we are not alone. It could be the light playing tricks, but there are shadows in out house." Francis had seen multiple things from their window. "Mon ami, could it be him?"

All at once, everyone seemed to pull out their sword. "Come on guys, just stay quiet."

They were only a few feet away from the house and out of view. Alfred put his sword away in favor of his fists, and edged closer to the door. The others followed. Alfred opened the door and, almost as though in a blind rage, drove a hard punch into the stomach of whoever was closest. Hearing a sound that he didn't expect to come from the fabled herobrine, he looked up. "Wait… you're not herobrine. Feliks, how did you get here?"

"I used the door," he replied, which only earned him a punch to shoulder. Of course, this almost made Toris break out laughing.

Arthur sighed. Honestly, he thought, I had no idea they could be this stupid. "For goodness sake, he meant how did you get in this game."

"Oh. Well, you see… It's totally Toris's fault!" Feliks exclaims.

"Feliks, what did you do now?"

"Well you see 'brows, it was Toris's idea to follow Vlad into this game and stuff."

"Follow Vlad into- did he put you up to this?" Resisting all urges to facepalm, Arthur continued. "Oh god, you saw him casting something. Where is he?"

"I dunno. We kinda sorta got separated getting here. Again, all Toris's idea."

He looked to Toris. "Was it really?"

Toris rolled his eyes. "Oh please, would I ever suggest sneaking out in the middle of the night to spy on our roommate? No, it was not."

How long was this going to go on? Alfred was the immature one there, not them! "Dudes, we're here now. Even though it was Feliks's idea of following Vlad, you guys are stuck here." He explained the situation to the two, about how they needed an enchanting table to get back home. "Oh, and Artie? Did you really thing Toris did this?"

"No, I suppose not. But, just a question, did you come across any diamonds, obsidian, or books?"

"No," Toris said, "we hadn't."

That's when Feliks opened his inventory and tossed out a book. "Beg to differ."

"Well,' Matthew began, "at least we have one thing."


End file.
